


Natural

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Peter checked his phone after making sure that he fed everyone - goats, dogs, horses and pigs included, but there was no text yet. He met Stiles in a chatroom for people with… peculiar taste for partners. To say the least.It was a good thing that the distribution of bestiality porn was legal in California, because Peter made a lot of money with it.The deal was simple as always; he would let the kid get it on with the livestock, and he would get to film - blurring out the face in post, of course. He wasn’t an asshole





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably full of mistakes, cause I wrote it in a flurry, sorry about that!
> 
> Sadly unbetaed (because I literally couldn't wait... oops?)

Peter loved it when he was left alone on the ranch. Not like he would ever slack off with work; the animals still needed feeding, the shit still needed shoveling, but it did give him a chance to manage his own time and - on occasion - to have guests over.

Chris and Boyd would be gone for the whole weekend, taking Astor, their best stallion to a show, hoping to get some breeding opportunities for him. Peter sort of missed Astor, he was a real beauty of a horse, strong and fast and everything you could ask for. But it wasn’t like he was left without companions. 

Pollux had always been his favorite; he was a draft horse that Chris fell in love with at an auction, even though he was getting past his prime. He was still amazing. And huge. And a real sweetheart. 

Peter checked his phone after making sure that he fed everyone - goats, dogs, horses and pigs included, but there was no text yet. He met Stiles in a chatroom for people with… peculiar taste for partners. To say the least. 

It was a good thing that the distribution of bestiality porn was legal in California, because Peter made a lot of money with it. 

The deal was simple as always; he would let the kid get it on with the livestock, and he would get to film - blurring out the face in post, of course. He wasn’t an asshole.

Just as he started wondering what the boy would want to start with, his phone buzzed.

**_I’m here_ ** , it read. 

Peter grinned, pushing his hat out of his forehead to wipe off the sweat. Just in time.

He walked to the front and opened the gates, letting the rusty, pale blue jeep roll into the ranch. His guest pulled into the packed dirt lot by the house while he locked up. 

Two whole days of fun.

***

Stiles turned out to be a handsome kid with an upturned nose and plaid covering his whole, lanky body. He didn’t exactly look like a city boy, but Peter could tell he wasn’t used to being on a ranch either, if the nervous, lost expression in his eyes was any indication.

He could understand the nerves, and he would make sure that the boy would be getting acquired with all the animals.

“Hey there, I’m Peter,” he said, offering his hand, even tipping his hat a bit just to make a good impression.

Stiles’ palm was sweaty as they shook.

“Uh, hey... I’m Stiles,” he said, voice breaking a tiny bit. Aw, poor kid. 

Peter had a feeling they would better get down to business soon before he got cold feet.

“So, what so you say? Want to meet the dogs?” he asked, going for friendly. “I have to let them out for the night anyway.”

Stiles swallowed and then nodded his head jerkily. Peter gave him a smile and lead him towards the kennels with a hand on the small of his back.

“It’s better they get to know you anyway, since you will be spending a few days.”

As soon as they got close, Caesar started barking, as he always did when confronted with strangers. Stiles stuttered to a stop beside him, probably intimidated by the dog. That was no wonder, considering that Caesar was a full grown anatolian shepherd, and not an animal to mess with for most people. Julia - his mate - was growling at them too, but she stayed back a bit, probably to protect her litter.

“Come on,” Peter said, pulling Stiles closer to the fence. “He will warm up to you in no time,” he promised. “Caesar, down,” he ordered, and the dog obeyed with a touch of reluctance.

Peter took Stiles hand, folding his own over it and pulled it closer to the dog, letting Caesar sniff at him. The boy was trembling a bit, but it didn’t take long at all for Caesar to stop being hostile and start wagging a little.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the kennel letting Caesar burst out. Julia stayed behind, retreating to her house when her pups started whining.

Caesar ran around them, then bolted off to check out if everything was alright around the house, but he was back soon enough. 

“You can pet him,” Peter told Stiles with a smile, and the boy reached out tentatively, patting the animal’s huge head. “There you go… But now we need to let Caesar know that you are… here for a reason,” Peter said.

Stiles looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, his fingers twitching in the dog’s fur.

“You haven’t been fucked by a dog yet, right?” Peter asked him, even though he knew the answer. They’ve talked at length in the chatroom about what a huge zoophile Stiles was - with no practical experience.

“I… no,” the boy stuttered out. As nervous as he looked, Peter didn’t miss the way the front of his pants was getting tented.

Peter grinned.

“Well, Caesar would love to pop his knot into you, and pop your cherry along the way.”

The boy flushed adorably, making Peter laugh. 

“You will love it, I promise. I won’t even film you the first time,” he said. It wasn’t just courtesy, he wanted to make sure the kid was really into it before wasting more time on him. It was one thing to fantasize about being bred by animals, and the reality was a really different thing.

Stiles shifted from one feet to the other, biting his lip before swallowing loudly.

“Yeah, okay,” he said finally. 

Peter smiled, walking behind him.

“Alright then, I need you to stand steady, but I will help,” he said. He pulled a bone shaped dog treat from his pocket, making Caesar perk up immediately. It was a handy little trick he used to teach him which humans were here to… play.

“Hold this with your lips,” he ordered, pushing one end of the treat between Stiles’ teeth before he could object, and a second later, Caesar jumped, planting his heavy paws on the boy’s shoulders, pushing their mouths together as he took it.

Stiles made an aborted little sound, his hands coming up to grasp at the dog, almost staggering back under his weight, but Peter was there to keep him in place, his hands tight around the kid’s waist. 

“That’s it. Come on, make friends with him,” he said. 

Caesar was still there, making sure there was no more treat where the first came from, licking at the boy’s face, his sloppy tongue bathing his lips in dog drool. Stiles moaned, and Peter was very happy to see him open his mouth, letting Caesar kiss him properly.

Unfortunately, Caesar wasn’t really into necking, so after all traces of the treat’s taste were gone, he jumped off, though he stayed close by.

Stiles was shaking, leaning into Peter’s arms, panting and cheeks red. It was a good look on him. Just for good measure he reached around him to palm at his crotch, finding him rock hard.

“Oh yeah, you liked that, didn’t you? Just a bit of doggy kissing and you’re almost coming,” he teased. The boy shuddered, but didn’t even try to object, arching into his hand instead.

“Well, the good news is that you can have him as many times as you want. He loves to fuck almost as much as you will love him fucking you.”

***

They walked around the house to the back porch that wasn’t visible from the road, the dog close at their heels.

“Alright, get undressed, then,” he ordered, making the boy freeze up again.

“What? Like, right now?” he asked, voice high, but Peter saw the way he kept looking over at Caesar. There was no time like the present as far as he was considered.

“Yeah, sure. If you get the edge of now you will appreciate the rest more,” he said with a wink.

Stiles looked at him for a moment, his hands clenching and unclenching by his side, but then he jerked into motion, pulling his clothes off until he was standing there naked in the moonlight. He looked amazing, and Peter was already thinking about how he will look on the tapes. He will make a fortune on this kid.

As soon as Stiles was naked, Caesar was there, pushing his cold nose against his cock and making him jump, swearing under his breath.

“Well, it seems like he’s ready to go,” Peter noted with a smile. He picked up a blanket from the porch, and spread it out on the ground. “Have you prepped yourself?”

Stiles looked up from where he was giving Caesar scratches.

“Um. Yeah,” he admitted. He reached behind himself, making a funny face as he pulled out the plug that had been in his ass. It wasn’t too big, but Peter thought it would be enough for now. Caesar would stretch him properly anyway.

“Alright, get down on all fours, and let the boy have his fun,” he ordered, sitting down on the steps so he would get a good view. Peter was getting hard too as he watched the boy fold his long limbs under himself, pushing his ass out almost like it was natural. Peter rubbed at his own cock, wishing he could just beat one out, but this wasn’t about him, and he wanted to make sure everything went well.

Stiles parted his knees and dropped down to his elbows. His whole body looked tense, even though it was clear he wanted it. Caesar walked around him, sniffing until he reached his ass, all ready for the taking. He licked at the boy’s hole, making Stiles’ breath hitch. His nice, red doggy cock was already out of his sheath.

“That’s it,  _ up  _ boy,” Peter said, more to warn Stiles than to instruct the dog.

The boy had the air knocked out of him when Caesar mounted him. Thankfully, with him stretched and the dog being pretty practiced, it only took a second for Caesar to find his mark and sink his cock into his hole, immediately starting to hammer away. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, eyes squeezed shut. “Oh god,  _ oh god _ , oh… shit,”

Peter would have been worried, if he couldn’t hear that breath quality in his voice that told him that the kid was getting the fuck of his life.

Stiles whined, sweet and high as his body was jostled forward with the dog’s thrusts, and kept making all sorts of wonderful noises that sounded like music to Peter’s ears. Such an eager little thing, hungry for some good dog cock. 

Peter licked his lips.

“You likin’ that?”

Stiles nodded. He fisted his hands into the thick, rough blanket and then bit into the fabric as Caesar picked up speed, muffling his whining.

“He’s gonna knot you soon,” Peter promised. “Can you feel him getting bigger? He’s gonna lock you together, and pump your belly full of his nice, hot doggy juice.”

Stiles moaned around the blanket, his face red. Peter leaned down a bit to check, and yeah, the kid’s cock was dripping precome, hard as a diamond. Damn, the boy was a natural. Not everyone could maintain an erection through their first breeding. Not even the ones who were really into it. It really looked like he hit the jackpot with this little slut. Or bitch, more like.

He noticed the second Caesar’s knot stuck, because Stiles’ back arched, his eyes snapping open, toes curling. Peter couldn’t help but smile, and his smile only grew wider when the dog hopped off to turn them ass to ass, twisting his knot in the boy’s hole.

Stiles jerked, and then he came just like that, without a touch to his cock.

A real, honest-to-god  _ natural _ .

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
